


Like The Rise of Our Sun

by AnaLilCrelcel



Series: Shadowhunters fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Strangers to Lovers, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaLilCrelcel/pseuds/AnaLilCrelcel
Summary: The first day vs today.Magnus is in love.





	Like The Rise of Our Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it before the episode of the actual wedding, so sorry if it doesn't correspond lol
> 
> (I mean I still haven't even watched it so..)

The first time Magnus had seen Alec, he had appeared like a mystery to him. He had been struck by the aura of assurance surrounding him, the determination written all over his face as he walked over to the body lying on the ground.

'He's dead' Alec had then said and that was when Magnus lost it. The warrior had such a deep, calm and dominance-filled voice...

He just couldn't be real, Magnus thought, as he whispered, strangely amazed by the boy: 'Who are you ?...'

Alec didn't even bother to respond, as instead he freed his arrow from the corpse. 'Perfectly aimed kill, may I had' Magnus continued.

Alec got up, answering him with a simple nod, and walked past him, barely looking at the warlock.

'Playing hard to get' Magnus let out, not allowing himself to be tamed by the young man indifference.

'I love a challenge.'

 

 

The minute Magnus wamks into the reception hall, he feels Alec nervoisness from the other side of the room. He searches for him in the crowd of Shadowhunters.

Then he hears his laughter that reminded him of the purest angels, and immediately localises him. Alec is talking to his siblings, Isabelle and Jace, as well as the latter's girlfriend, Clarissa.

Magnus takes his time going over Alec. His soon-to-be-husband is nothing but beautiful, kind and sympathetic. From their first date, he knew he'd got himself the sweetest of Shadowhunters. And he has changed so much since then...

So as the priest tells everyone to gather and sit down, Magnus doesn't hesitate and walks up the ally, joins his fiancé and takes his hand in his. Alec looks up at him with shining eyes, laces their fingers and gives him his sweetest smile and most loving gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do that for class, and I had a 19/20 so I thought why not post it ? Lol  
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated !


End file.
